Can I Call You Cas? Part 2
by Idontgiveaflyingfuck
Summary: Dean Winchester was an ordinary high schooler. Captain of the football team, dating the head cheerleader, and failing Physics. Crowley said he needs to make the grade or else he's off the team. Crowley assigned the kid Castiel Novak, who happens to top of that class, to help Dean get his act together whether he likes it or not. Dean finds out things about Cas, but can he help him?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaccckkkkkk!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in like a year. School was hard, my mom's computer went to hell, my computer went to hell, I lost the USB key that had everything on it (I seriously don't know how people manage to keep those things for so fucking long...)**

**IMPORTANT READ THIS BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE OR I MIGHT HAVE TO SLIT A COUPLE THROATS (not yours of course because you are reading my stories and why would I do that to you?) This is not original... If you could move your eyes to the title up there, you will notice that this says Part 2. There is a reason for that. I read a fanfic that had a great plot, but was kinda written poorly, so I messaged the person if I could rewrite it for them (Some other things were said and they made me blush and be very happy for about a week). So before you read this, I want you all to go find the fic by Probablycryingoverfanfiction called Can I Call You Cas? Go read it, Now.**

**Have you read it yet? No? Go.**

**How about now?**

**Did you read it now? Yes? Good.**

**Now you can read this one.**

**This is my first Supernatural fic, I have one of my own, in the writing process currently, very long, pissing me off. I will get back to my other ones as soon as my bitch of a brother (No, not Sam... But he is a fucking moose like him as well) fixes my damn computer.**

**Till next time- Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

* * *

"Deeaaannn!"

Dean Winchester looked up from the last of the notes he was copying from the blackboard as everyone else packed up. He huffed a small sigh that went undetected by the "blonde". You could see the dark brown roots poking out of the top of her bottle blonde hair.

"Hey Lis," he replied as he finished off the notes with a line across the paper and started packing his things.

Lisa Braedon half ran/half waddled into the classroom, her skirt too constricting, her four-inch stilettos clicking on the tile. She hopped onto his desk and crossed her legs, not batting an eyelash at the notebook she pushed from the surface.

Sometimes Dean didn't know why he dated her. He put it to the fact that he was the football team's captain, and she was the head cheerleader. Social norms dictate that that is how it must be in high school. The toughest of the jocks date the most airheaded girl in school. When he listens to her, the only strong opinion he can get out of her is which of the Kardashians are better. (He likes that one Rob guy or whatever his name is, because he's sassy as all hell and Lisa made him watch the whole first season with her when she was sick once… He still shudders at the memory, and that was five months ago…)

She's cool and all, just not his type. But breaking up would mean a social suicide, not to mention a bunch of angry pom-poms chasing him though the hallways every damn day.

So, for the sake of being normal, he puts up with her.

"Deeannn," he hated it when she stretched his name out like that, "Crowley is looking for you. Something about the Lecture Room or something…" she said as she tilted her head to the side and looked up in thought. She shut the compact she held with one hand and shoved it in her purse. Dean didn't even realize she took it out. Shows how much he pays attention to her…

"Oh!" She hopped off the desk and turned on her heel to face him, bending over low and close so he could help but look down the cleavage of her too-low-cut shirt. "Don't forget to come over today for Anna's party." She looked him up and down like he was the piece of cake she hasn't allowed herself to eat as part of her new diet. She walked to fingers up the side of his arm, up his neck and to his mouth where she pulled down his bottom lip to touch his chin. "Wear something cute," she said seductively as she straightened, turned on her heel once more before swishing her hips side-to-side as she walked out of the classroom.

Dean covered his face with his hand and trailed it down as he groaned. He'd forgotten entirely about Anna's party.

Anna was a pretty red-head on the cheer squad, but not very cold-hearted. In Dean's mind, she's actually pretty down to earth, and very nice. A sweet kid, dating his younger brother Sam.

He stood from his desk and shouldered his bag, giving a wave to the teacher as he left the room. Might as well get on their good sides, he thought. Although, at the moment, he didn't think he was doing very well at the moment, not if Crowley wanted to see him. Dean didn't know what he did to make it on his radar, maybe the fact that he would rather break his ankle attempting Lisa's stilettos than listen to his lectures.

Crowley wasn't even his real name. The rumor mill spit out something like Fergus… Scottish, although the man sounded positively British. But he never told anyone his real name, from day one it was Crowley, and Crowley taught Physics. Which was on the other end of the school. Which meant passing a bunch of people that would want to talk to him. Crowley was going to be very pissed.

And Dean was right, because not ten minutes later he was in the Lecture Room and Crowley was fuming.

A kid in black skinnys, a long sleeved Nirvana tee, short black hair that was gelled similar to Dean's. Dean was sure he knew the kid.

"Mr. Winchester, about time you showed up. Have a seat," he scowled as he gestured to the empty chair next to the kid.

The teen turned to face Dean and he immediately remembered who he was. You never forgot a pair of piercing blue eyes like that.

Castiel Novak was in Dean's year, little on the emo side. He didn't wear eyeliner, he wouldn't need to anyway. Crazy smart, but always wore long sleeves and dark colors. Dean hated him for it because all it did was make his eyes pop. Way too attractive to be street legal.

So what if Dean was Bisexual? It didn't mean anything and everyone knew. Hey, more sex, right? But he'd never sleep with this kid. Not very high on the social food chain that is high school. He's only got, what one friend? Dean tried to think back to all the times he'd noticed the kid.

Wait… I've noticed him?

Dean shook himself out of his thoughts. He kept one hand in his pocket, the other tightly gripped on the strap of his bag and waved it at Crowley. "I'm good, I think I'll stand."

"Sit down!" Crowley ordered as he moved to sit at his desk.

Dean did as he was told and quickly slid into the seat Crowley had pointed to and let his backpack drop to the floor. He gave a small nod at Castiel who had yet to look away from him.

"Mr. Winchester," Crowley started, shuffling through a few papers until he pulled out the one he wanted, "A, B+, B-, A-, B. All of your classes but one Mr. Winchester, in which you have a solid F. Do I need to clarify which class you are failing?"

"No but I don't understand-

"Don't interrupt me. I just want a yes or a no. Do I need to clarify which class you are failing?"

Dean looked at his desk shamefully. "No."

"Winchester, we only want the best at this school."

Dean scoffed at this. He knew for a fact that two or three were smoking pot out back, two of the cheerleaders were pregnant (from the same guy apparently), and his friend was sleeping with the PE teacher.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and Dean straightened in his seat. "Unless you can raise your grade up to at least a C+, I'm going to have to remove you from the football team."

"But I'm captain-

"I could give less of a damn if you were the bloody Queen of England, I'll do it if it is necessary." Dean's complaint got lost in the British accent. "I've asked Mr. Novak to tutor you, seeing as he is my best student. You'll meet at least once a week, and that will be all unless I don't see some improvement within the next couple of weeks, I will pull you off the team unless you can make more time for each other and get them up significantly by the end of the month. Do I make myself clear?"

Dean muttered under his breath.

"Do I make myself clear, Mr. Winchester?" Crowley repeated.

"Yes, Crowley. Crystal clear."

He sat back in his chair and smiled in satisfaction. "Fine, I'll let you go now, make an appointment to meet up, but do it out in the hallway. I don't want you in my room longer than necessary, Winchester."

Dean stood abruptly, shouldered his bag and hurrying out of the classroom, not even checking to see if Castiel was coming.

When he turned around, Castiel was clutching his books to his chest and standing practically right next to him. Dean had to take a step back to regain his personal space. Castiel looked at the ground shamefully.

Play is cool, Winchester. Don't let him think you know him. "So, uh… Ca…"

"Castiel," he responded.

Oh god, that voice. But smooth my boy, he didn't know. "Castiel… What kinda name is that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "My parents named me after an angel… I don't know why. I gets me enough looks."

Dean gulped at that. "Well… I don't think I'm going to do well with that, so can I call you Cas? Who cares, I'm calling you Cas." Castiel seemed to glow at that. "I can do Mondays and Tuesdays from around seven-thirty or eightish to ten or so. Where should we meet?"

He took a moment before responding. "I can't do Tuesdays, but Monday'll work. The time will be fine as well. I think we should go where it's quiet, but I'm sure you'll want it somewhere out of the way so your friends don't see me."

Dean almost couldn't focus on his words, his head wrapped around the voice. He wondered what it would sound like if it was his name escaping Castiel's lips while he- No, don't even think about that Dean. Don't even go there.

Dean finally registered that Castiel was waiting for a reply. "Uh… Yeah. Someplace private and quiet. How about yours?"

Dean thought it was a good idea, but with the way Castiel tensed up the minute the suggestion left his mouth had him thinking otherwise. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, that won't work. My place is no good. What about yours?"

Dean thought about it. Hard for him to imagine Cas sitting on his sofa flipping through a Physics textbook. Dean was sure he'd rather see the textbook on the floor along this those tight pants, a silk blue tie holding those hands above his head…

Damn it all to hell, Winchester. SNAP OUT OF IT! Dean mentally slapped himself across the face. "Yeah," he squeaked. He cleared his throat, "My place is fine."

He pulled a sheet of paper from his bag and wrote down his address and his phone number, house and cell. He folded it up neatly and slid it into Cas's hand. "Text me if you need anything. If not, then I'll see you Monday."

Three days Dean had to wait until he saw Cas again. It's not like you can try to throw a very successful party on a Thursday. Dean turned on his heel and started out to leave, getting about five steps before remembering Cas was probably still standing there for him. "Bye, Cas," he threw over his shoulder, but Castiel never replied. He was talking on the phone. Probably to his mom or something.

Dean glanced up at a clock, it had gotten too late and he still needed to get ready for the party.

He ran out to the parking lot where his baby was parked. The black '67 Chevrolet Impala was his pride and joy, taken care of like it was his child.

He rushed home, showered, did not obsess over his appearance, changed and left to have fun at Anna's party. And he definitely did not think about a boy with short black hair and startling blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long darlings! I kept forgetting about it, but I've got it covered now! I think there were two more chapters? I'll try to upload next week if I remember (but don't trust me on anything I say. Never ever trust me when it comes to updating)**

**Love you guys!**

**-Idontgiveaflyingfuck**

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in his living room, surely wearing a hole in the carpet. He stopped and glanced at his watch, then the clock on the wall, then his watch again to make sure he was getting the right time.

"8:44…" he muttered. He thought back for a moment. They did say Monday at eight, didn't they?

Dean nodded after a while. Yes, they did. He even said, "See you at 8," to Castiel as they passed in the hallway today. Cas had replied with a yes.

8:45.

Maybe he forgot, or he can't find the house? I'm sure he won't be coming now… Who cares anyway? I could be doing something more valuable with my time. Like Lisa… Yeah… Doing, I mean, doing something with Lisa…

Dean had pulled out his phone and started to type her number in when he heard voices. Loud voices. Shouting voices right outside his house. Dean hears a car roar to life before squealing from the tires as they burn out before they get a grip and the car speeds away. There's a tentative knock on the door almost a full minute later.

Dean moves quickly to open it and almost blanches when he fully registers the sight in front of him.

Castiel stands in the doorway, smaller than normal. His black long-sleeved shirt is rumpled and dark on the shoulder, his hair ruffled more than usual. His eyes have large bags underneath them that weren't there before, his face is wet, most likely tears. And right on his left cheek, a large, fist sized, purple and blue bruise was starting to form.

His hands were visibly shaking as Dean opened the door further for him. Castiel ran a hand through his hair nervously before stepping in.

"Cas, you look like shit. What happened? Who was that guy? Why were you shouting? Why are you so late?" The questions flowed from his mouth before he could find the off switch, although lucky he finally did because he almost said he was worried. It's not like I'm friends with the guy…

Cas walked silently over to the living room and set his bag down on the couch, griping the back of it tightly before releasing it, standing straight and turning around. "I uh… I fell."

"You fell?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Clumsy me didn't tie his shoelaces properly and took a tumble down the stairs leading up to my apartment. That guy was my friend and he was a little upset about having to give me the ride. I was late because I needed to talk to him about it."

Dean's never seen a worse liar. He took a step towards Cas, but he flinched and took a step back. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again," he rushed out.

Dean eyed him doubtfully. "You sure you're okay, Cas?"

"Yes, yes… It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Dean continued to eye him suspiciously for a minute or two more, the tension in the air think until he shook it off. He's not my friend, it's really none of my business.

"Okay… Well, I'm sure you don't want that scratch to get worse than it already is…" Dean said noticing the scratch on the bruising cheek because a thin line of blood had formed and pooled over. "So I'll get you something to drink while I go find the med-kit. I've got Coke, Dr. Pepper, Pepsi, and Sprite," Dean said with a glance into the mini fridge he kept stocked in the living room for parties.

"Do you have any beer?" Castiel asked tiredly. Dean raised an eyebrow at him over his shoulder. Cas was sitting on the sofa, almost pushing himself into it, like he wanted to disappear into it, his eyes closed as he tried to relax. When Dean didn't reply he cracked an eye open to see the look he was giving him. "It's been a long night," he explained.

Dean reached into the fridge and grabbed him a Coors and tossed it to him before shutting it and going to the bathroom to search for the first-aid kit. He heard Cas pop the tab and take a long gulp before sighing contently.

"Do you want me to set up?" he called.

"Sure, my books are on the table," Dean replied as he pulled the kit out from under the sink.

When he came back out of the bathroom Cas had set up all the books and turned Dean's notes to a fresh page.

Dean sits on the table and patches up Cas's cheek, who to Dean's surprise, is not very squeamish. He manage to cover a good portion of the text, and as much as Dean hated to admit it, he actually learned something about Physics. Castiel was a very good teacher. Castiel had managed to relax quite a bit after a bit, he's charming, very sarcastic and very funny to Dean's enjoyment. Yet he kept fiddling with the long sleeves on his shirt, tugging on them, pulling them down.

But Dean didn't hate having him over, oh no. Quite opposite, he found himself enjoying the younger man's company. He figured out he didn't actually hate him, not really.

Dean glanced up at the clock, which read 9:58, and threw his pencil down before putting his fingers in his hair and groaning.

"Uggg! We've been at this for an hour! If I keep going at it like this my head is going to explode!" he whined.

Cas chuckled as he closed his books. "Well, do you feel like you'll do good on the test next Thursday?"

Dean stopped scratching his head to look at Cas with wide eyes. "There's a test next Thursday?"

Castiel let out a full laugh before shaking his head at the hapless student. "I suppose you'll be wanting my help with studying then?"

"If it's no trouble…" Dean muttered.

Castiel smiled at him. "If you don't mind, I can probably come over some time during the rest of the week to help you with the rest of the material, then we can spend next Monday studying."

"Sounds good," Dean replied with a smile.

They sat like that for another minute before a loud knock sounded on the door at 10 PM exactly. Well, Dean wouldn't call it a knock. More like someone was taking a sledgehammer to the door.

Cas quickly gathered his things and hurried over to the door. "It's my ride," he explained.

The guy at the door was roughly the same height as Dean, maybe a bit taller. His hair was a shade or two lighter than Dean's, closely cut and spikey in the front with dark brown eyes. Castiel immediately moved to his side, keeping his head down until the guy put two fingers under his chin and wrenched it upward before smashing his lips to the smaller man. It couldn't even be described as a kiss, because while the guy bit and tugged at Cas's lips, Cas just tensed up and took it. When the guy pulled back, Cas had a split lip from where he had bit too hard and it was currently bleeding.

That's just messed up… Dean thought.

Cas looked away, avoiding Dean's gaze. "Dean, this is my friend from earlier, Luce."

"Boyfriend," Luce corrected with a growl.

A million thoughts flew through Dean's mind. He's dating this dick? Did he give Cas that punch? Does he make Cas cry? Why is this getting me so angry? I don't know, but I'm getting really, really, really mad right now. And why am I talking to myself? I should stop now.

Dean stopped before he could realize he was also getting jealous.

"C'mon, Cas. We've got to go. Mikey and Gabe are home waiting for their turn," Luce growled at Cas.

With that, he grabbed Cas's upper arm and practically dragged him back to the car.

Dean stood shocked until they had gotten about halfway through his yard. "I'll text you later for our next session, yeah?" he called after him.

Cas looked at him with sheer terror etched across his perfect face after Dean had spoken. "Y-yeah. I'll get back to you on that. I'll see you later," he replied after managing to return his face to a mask, acting like nothing was wrong. But Dean saw right through it.

Luce said something, barely audible. It sounded like, 'We'll see about that.'

What an ass…

Dean shut the door after watching the car peel down the street and turn sharply out of sight. He moved to the living room and started picking up his textbooks. Maybe there was nothing to worry about with Cas. Maybe he was just extremely clumsy, and Luce actually was a nice guy, and Dean's judgment was just clouded. Dean thought about it, because Cas was a good guy, and maybe Luce was a good guy too. Because in all honesty, would Cas be with him if he wasn't?

Dean grew slightly worried throughout the week. He called and texted Cas, tried to get a hold of him with no answers. He never saw him at school the rest of the week. When he finally caught him in a fairly empty corridor Cas just told him not to worry about him and stop blowing up his phone. He'd had several bruises on his cheeks and a fairly large gash across the top of his eyebrow. When Dean asked him about it, Cas gave no reply and walked away.

Dean couldn't tell if he was actually looking forward to Cas's company or the fact that he would be able to check if Cas was okay come Monday night.

The knock on the door came and ten after eight, so Dean thought nothing too bad had happened. He thought wrong because when he opened the door Castiel stood there looking worse from when he saw him on Friday.

He let Cas in before moving to the bathroom. "Did Luce do that to you?" he called out.

"No, I fell again. My things put me off-center and I tumbled down the stairs."

Dean came out of the bathroom with the medical kit with a disbelieving frown covering his face. He couldn't be worse of a liar if I paid him to be.

Dean sat in front of him as he patched his up, Castiel avoided his gaze the entire time.

When he finished they sat down and did Physics for about forty-five minutes before Dean threw down his books again.

"It's too stuffy in here, wanna watch TV for a little bit?"

He nodded his head and closed his books before leaning into the back of the couch. They sat through one show for about twenty minutes in silence before Dean broke it.

"Cas?"

"Yes?

Dean ran the words through his head to make sure that's what he wanted know before asking, "Where do you live?"

"Bucks, near the river."

"Do you live with both of your parents?"

"No… I live with Luce."

Dean took a moment to process what he said. "You live with him? But you're only 17. The only reason I got this place to myself is because my parents divorced and I didn't want to end up picking a side. My little brother, Sam, lives with my mom though… How did you get out?"

He was silent, carefully mulling over his words before he spoke. "I didn't really get along with my parents."

"Care to elaborate?"

Cas sighed and shifted further back into the couch. "They wanted a girl, I'm obviously not one, among other things. They hit me around a lot too, sent me to the hospital once. Hospital called up social services, who told me to choose. Live by myself, because I was close to legal age and no foster home would take me, or live with Luce, who was 22 at the time, almost 23. I chose Luce, because I honestly didn't want to be alone."

Dean frowned. "That's gotta suck… But is it honestly worth it to live with him?"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "It's satisfactory. Like I said, I don't want to be alone, so it all works out in the end."

Dean wanted to say that no, it doesn't work out, because if it did actually work out then he wouldn't be getting his ass kicked by his boyfriend… But he bit his tongue and said nothing.

They sat in relative silence, the only noise coming from the TV and the occasional small talk they made. When Cas finally left, Dean had walked him to the door and outside waiting for him was a taxi, and not Luce to Dean's surprise.

As Castiel took a step off the front porch Dean grabbed the crook of his elbow to turn his attention to him. He rubbed the back of his head as those crazy blue eyes stared at him, waiting for him to speak. "Um… If you, like, ever need a place to go… If Luce is being a Douche-dick, or you just need to get away and clear your head… Feel free to come over, or call me and I'll come and get ya. I have a spare room and what-not, so you wouldn't have to sleep on a couch or anything… But, um… Yeah… That's about it."

Cas gave the faintest smile, his eyes had the sheen of tears forming, and a rosy blush filled his cheeks. "Thanks, Dean," he whispered before running off to the taxi. He waved at him before ducking into the cab and left the street.

On Thursday, Dean was getting ready for bed. Straightening up a bit, finishing off his beer, turning off the TV, when a knock sounded from the front door. He glanced at the clock, reading 11 PM.

Who the hell could that be so late at night? He wondered as he opened the door.

He should have known.

Castiel stood in front of him, bruises covering his face, what he thought looked like fingerprints on his neck, his shirt was in tatters and his pants have seen better days. His nose was dripping blood, puddling on his shirt, his lips were split and scratches covered his face.

"Hello, Dean. I'm sorry to come over unannounced, but do you mind if I stay the night?" Dean was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Cas had taken his advice and come over if he needed. Castiel shifted unevenly on his feet at the silence. "I wouldn't ask unless I absolutely needed it."

Dean shook himself out of his stupor and invited him in. Cas knew the drill by now and sat on the couch while Dean got the med kit, muttering something about needing a bigger one. Once he was done, he pulled Cas up the stairs and put him in the guest bedroom, then went into his room and grabbed him something to sleep in. Cas gave a small, 'Thank you,' before shutting the door.

Dean totally didn't stay outside the door until he was sure Cas's breathing was even and was sound asleep.

That was soon the drill. Cas would come around two, three, the occasional four nights a week, almost always bleeding. There was one time he came over and was perfectly fine, but the next night he was exceptionally bad. Dean would fix him up, he didn't have to show him the bedroom anymore, he would just go to his room and grab Castiel something to sleep in. Sometimes Cas would ask him to stay until he fell asleep, other nights it was quiet. Some nights Cas would wake up screaming and sweating, Dean would get up and get him a glass of water and sit with him until he calmed down. Cas never let him turn on the lights, though. Other nights, Cas would wake up scared and wander to Dean's room, asking quietly if it was alright for him to sleep in there. Dean would groan out a yes because he was tired and Cas would crawl in next to him. Dean never admitted he would rather have him sleep with him every night, especially when he smelt like him. But when morning came, Cas was always gone and they went back to not really speaking at school.

Dean still captained the football team and dated Lisa and no one knew about him and Cas.

Dean still can't figure out why he's still with Lisa, why he puts up with her. It's not like she's not that cool, or funny, or that pretty. She's got brown eyes, and Dean likes more of a shocking blue, and darker hair, darker than even her natural color. He'd rather date someone like Cas.

And when he says like Cas, he means Cas. Yep, pretty sure I wanna go out with Cas… he finds himself thinking.

But Castiel is going out with Luce, totally not interested in Dean what-so-ever. Whatever. He'll get over it. It's just a crush, plus he's only known Cas for, what, a little less than a month? He'll be over it in a few days.

At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.


End file.
